Parallel
by TheViolaBuddy
Summary: The many heroes of Fire Emblem are separated by centuries and continents. Nonetheless, they often have similar thoughts and find themselves in similar situations. Chapter 8: Dart and Fargus (Blazing Sword) and Robin and Maribelle (Awakening)
1. Milord

**Parallel**

 _Author's Note **:** This fic has experimental formatting. Unfortunately, fanfiction dot net doesn't allow for two-column input, but treat everything left of the double vertical pipe (parallel symbol) __as one column, and everything to the right as another. Because fanfiction dot net also tends not to like unusual characters, if there aren't double vertical pipes in the middle of each line, please notify me, and I'll try to find some other delimiter. Hopefully, the lines are short enough to fit across on most screens, but on particularly small screens (e.g. smartphones), lines may wrap, which might ruin the two-column effect.  
_

* * *

 **Milord  
Blazing Sword || Awakening**

Eliwood wasn't quite sure how || Chrom was not quite sure how  
it happened, but he found himself || it happened, but he found himself  
facedown on the path on which || facedown on the path on which  
his army was marching into battle. || his army was marching into battle.

Hearing frantic hoofbeats || Hearing frantic hoofbeats  
behind him, he turned to see || behind him, he turned to see  
Lowen, Marcus's squire in training. || Frederick, a loyal knight of Ylisse.

"Milord!" Lowen called out. || "Milord!" Frederick yelled.  
"Are you all right?" || "Are you all right?"

Eliwood nodded back towards Lowen || Chrom just nodded toward Frederick.  
"I'm fine," he said. "I just || "I'm fine," he said. "I just  
got lightheaded for a moment." || tripped on a stray rock, I think."

That alarmed Lowen immensely. || That alarmed Frederick greatly.  
"Milord! I deeply apologize! || "Milord! I deeply apologize!  
I must have forgotten || I somehow neglected  
to bring you breakfast today! || to clear your path of pebbles!  
Please forgive me!" || Please forgive me!"

"Umm… What?" || "Uh… Sure…?"  
Eliwood stammered out. || Chrom stammered out.  
"Breakfast? What do you mean?" || "But you don't have to do that."

"Yes! The most important meal! || "You don't understand, milord.  
You mustn't succumb to || Milord must not trip and  
an empty stomach! || embarrass himself!  
I've taken it upon myself to || I've taken it upon myself to  
prepare breakfast for you everyday. || clear the path wherever you walk.  
But I was negligent today. || But I was negligent today.  
I'll bring something to you || I shall clear the remainder  
to eat right away, milord!" || of the path immediately."  
Before the lord could react, || Before the lord could react,  
the knight rode off. || the knight rode off.

Eliwood sighed. || Chrom sighed.  
"I don't think I'll ever understand || "I don't think I'll ever understand  
his strange enthusiasm for food." || his odd obsession with pebbles."

* * *

Author's Note: Fire Emblem, with its generally-unrelated plots, has a lot of parallels between games. I wanted to highlight these similarities, aside from the obvious character archetypes (the red and green knights, for example), and this two-column layout was the best way I could think of to do so. Please tell me how understandable this was, though, as I do have to struggle a little bit with fanfiction dot net's limiting formatting.

I do plan on writing a few more such stories periodically - indeed, this should be posted with a second story already - but since I don't have a particular end in mind, I'm going to go ahead and mark this story as complete.

* * *

 _Published July 13, 2015  
_


	2. Not Just a Child

**Not Just a Child  
Path of Radiance || Awakening  
**

Today, Sothe was determined || Today, Ricken was determined  
to make Ike notice him for once || to make Chrom finally notice him  
and not treat him like a stupid child. || and not treat him like a stupid child.  
With a knife hidden carefully, || With an Elwind tome in hand,  
he sneaked up into battle. || he marched up into battle.

Almost immediately, || Almost immediately,  
a wyvern rider landed || a wyvern rider landed  
right next to him. || right next to him.  
Sothe took out his knife || Ricken opened his tome  
and pointed it threateningly. || and prepared to cast a spell.

But the wyvern rider attacked first. || But the wyvern rider attacked first.  
Sothe barely managed to || Ricken barely managed to  
dive out of the way of a lance || dive out of the way of an axe  
before it came crashing down. || before it came crashing down.

"Sothe! You okay?" || "Ricken! You okay?"  
That was Ike, who was running || It was Chrom, who was running  
frantically towards the thief. || frantically towards the mage.

…Worry was not the attention || …Worry was not the attention  
that he wanted from the hero. || that he wanted from the lord.  
"I'm fine; I got this!" || "I can do this alone!"  
Sothe yelled towards him. || Ricken yelled towards him.

As Sothe turned around, || As Ricken turned around,  
he saw a flash of deadly metal || he saw a flash of deadly metal  
speeding towards him. || speeding towards him.

Sothe began to dodge, || Ricken braced himself,  
when a loud clang sounded out. || when a loud clang sounded out.  
Sothe turned and found Ike, || Ricken turned to see Chrom,  
sword pressed against || sword pressed against  
the wyvern rider's fierce lance. || the wyvern rider's heavy axe.

Sothe stared for a moment || Ricken stared for a moment  
in both awe and fear || in both fear and awe  
before remembering himself || before remembering himself  
and deftly thrusting his knife || and blasting a powerful gust of  
between the wyvern's scales. || wind towards the wyvern rider.

The enemy fell at || The enemy fell at  
the combined strength of || the wind magic that it was  
Sothe and Ike's attacks. || particularly susceptible to.

"Be more careful next time," || "Be more careful next time,"  
Ike cautioned. || Chrom warned.  
"I can't be watching your back || "I can't be watching your back  
all the time like this." || all the time like this."

As the mercenary hero walked off, || As the Ylissean prince walked off,  
cape fluttering dramatically, || cape fluttering dramatically,  
Sothe just thought: || Ricken just thought:

 _He can scold me like a child_ || _He can scold me like a child  
this time, but next time, _|| _this time, but next time,  
I'll be the one watching his back! _|| _I'll be the one watching his back!_

* * *

 _Published July 13, 2015  
_


	3. Loosen Up

**Loosen Up** **  
Blazing Sword || Awakening**

Sain walked straight into || Vaike walked straight into  
the training grounds, || the training grounds,  
hearing the sounds of harsh grunts || hearing the sounds of harsh grunts  
and a sword slicing through straw. || and a sword slicing through straw.

Entering the area, he saw || Entering the area, he saw  
a red-haired knight || a Feroxi swordsman  
hacking away at a training dummy. || hacking away at a training dummy.  
Sain let out a boisterous laugh || Vaike let out a boisterous laugh  
to announce his presence. || to announce his presence.

"Hey there, Kent! || "Har har! Lon'qu!  
Just the overly loyal knight of Lyn's || Just the overdedicated gynophobe  
that I was hoping to see!" || that I was hoping to see!"

At that proclamation, Kent || At the proclamation, Lon'qu  
sighed and turned towards || sighed and turned towards  
the intruding womanizer. || the intruding axefighter.  
"What is it?" asked Kent. || "What?" Lon'qu said flatly.

Sain pointed at the sword || Vaike pointed at the sword  
that Kent's held. || in Lon'qu's hand.  
"It's not even been two days since || "It ain't even been two days since  
we united Lyn with her grandfather. || we beat Gangrel and his kingdom.  
And now you're already back here || And now you're already back here  
brutally murdering a straw dummy." || swingin' your sword at that thing."

"A knight cannot be overprepared. || "A true warrior must never rest.  
You can never be sure when an || Each day I take a break from  
enemy might suddenly attack us." || training is another day wasted."

"I get that," Sain insisted, || "Yeah, yeah," Vaike said,  
waving the comment aside, || waving the comment aside,  
"but you are not just a knight. || "but you're not just a warrior.  
You're a human being, too. ||You're a human being, too.  
And just like all humans, || And take it from Teach:  
you really need to relax occasionally. || all humans need to relax sometimes.  
Maybe get intimate with || Maybe get intimate with  
a certain female lord?" || a few lovely ladies?"

"Sain!" Kent exclaimed. || "Vaike!" Lon'qu yelled.  
"What are you trying to imply there?" || "You know how women affect me."

Sain let out a chuckle. || Vaike let out a chuckle.  
"Do you really think I haven't seen || "Of course the Vaike knows exactly  
you ogling Lyn both in and out of battle? || how a man reacts to a group of women!  
Getting a little—dare I say—lustful?" || And like I said, you're a man, too."

Kent groaned. || Lon'qu groaned.  
"We've been over this. || "You know what I mean.  
As her knight, I have to protect her. || I'm not going to explain my condition  
To do so, I must watch over her." || regarding women to you again."

"Yeah, I'm just teasing you. || "Yeah, I still remember when  
But Kent, you're overtraining. || I tried takin' you to the tavern.  
You really need to let go and || But anyway, you really should  
relax sometimes, too. || relax sometimes, too.  
We finally have a chance to || We finally get the chance to  
de-stress—take it! You need it!" || de-stress—take it! You need it!"

Kent lowered his sword || Lon'qu lowered his sword  
and sighed. "I've actually been || and sighed. "I've actually been  
training in order to take my mind || training in order to take my mind  
off the war. But maybe you're right. || off the war. But maybe you're right.  
Maybe I've been training too much. || Maybe I've been training too much.  
Maybe I should loosen up a little." || Maybe I should loosen up a little."

Sain grabbed Kent's shoulder. || Vaike grabbed Lon'qu's arm.  
"And maybe you should open up || "And maybe you should open up  
and tell Lady Lyndis about how you || to the beautiful women in our army.  
can't stop thinking about her!" || Which one catches your eye?"

Kent took a step back from Sain. || Lon'qu wrenched his arm out  
"Sain, stop talking about that!" || of Vaike's grasp. "Be silent!"  
he said with a sigh. || he commanded.

"Oh, I'm just messing with you," || "Haha, ya know I'm just kiddin',"  
Sain said, cheerfully taking || Vaike said, cheerfully taking  
Kent's hand. "But come on! || Lon'qu's hand. "But c'mon!  
Let's go play a game with the others." || Let's go play a game with the others."

Kent just shook his head, || Lon'qu just shook his head,  
but made no further effort to || but made no further effort to  
escape the other man's grasp || escape the other man's grasp  
as he was dragged || as he was dragged  
back towards the castle. || back towards the castle.

"All right," he said finally. || "All right," he said finally.  
"I'll let myself take a break— || "I'll let myself take a break—  
but just for one day." || but just for one day."

* * *

 _Published July 18, 2015  
_


	4. Brother

**Brother**  
 **Blazing Sword || Awakening**

 **Spoiler warning:** _Mid- to late-game spoilers for both games!_

Nino stared with tears in her eyes || Say'ri stared with tears in her eyes  
at Lloyd, who knelt before her || at Yen'fay, who knelt before her  
with a fatal wound across his chest. || with a fatal wound across his chest.

"Kill me now," he rasped. || "Kill me now," he rasped.

Nino just shook her head, || Say'ri just shook her head,  
tome falling uselessly from her hands. || sword clattering to the volcanic ground.  
"Brother… you let me defeat you. || "Brother… you let me defeat you.  
You wanted to die here. Why?" || You wanted to die here. Why?"

"Linus is now dead, killed by your friends. || "I had to make sure that you stayed safe.  
His last enemy was this army; || I could not oppose Walhart,  
I had to avenge his death, || lest he quash the rebellion  
or die trying." || and kill you."

"You want to be together || "So you always have had  
with him again, don't you? || Chon'sin's interests in mind?  
That's why you fell so easily." || Fie, and to think I doubted you."

"Our fates separate here, Nino," || "I am sorry I could not tell you,"  
the swordmaster responded weakly. || the swordmaster responded weakly.  
"Please. Enjoy your life in happiness. || "I know I have caused you great pain.  
Do not mourn my death." || Do not mourn my death."

"Brother, how could you say that?" || "Brother, how could you say that?"  
Nino knelt down to look her brother || Say'ri knelt down to look her brother  
in the eye, but Lloyd dropped his gaze. || in the eye, but Yen'fay dropped his gaze.

"I ask for neither pity nor sorrow. || "I do not ask for your forgiveness.  
I only ask for your continued safety." || I only ask for your continued safety."  
He closed his eyes. || He closed his eyes.  
"Goodbye, sister." || "Goodbye, sister."

"Lloyd!" Nino yelled in desperation, || "Yen'fay!" Say'ri yelled in desperation,  
rushing forwards to support her brother. || rushing forwards to support her brother.  
But he had already exhausted his || But he had already exhausted his  
strength, and he collapsed into her arms, || strength, and he collapsed into her arms,  
motionless. || motionless.

* * *

 _Published August 3, 2015  
_


	5. Parent

**Parent  
Path of Radiance || Radiant Dawn  
**

Titania strode past a corner in the || Nolan entered the house that the  
Greil Mercenary Fort, when a pair of || Dawn Brigade currently used, when  
squabbling voices caught her attention. || squabbling voices caught his attention.  
She turned to find Mist, Greil's daughter, || He turned to find Leonardo the archer  
storming away from the axefighter Boyd. || striding away from the myrmidon Edward.

"Hey, Mist!" Boyd yelled out, || "Hey, Leo!" Edward yelled out,  
grabbing her by the wrist. || grabbing him by the wrist.  
"You can't just say you made || "Come on, you said that you'd  
pastries for the whole army || try to teach me to use a bow,  
except for me, and then walk off!" || but now you're just ignoring me!"

Mist wheeled around. "Oh? || Leonardo turned around.  
Last time I made them, weren't they || "Edward, I didn't mean right now!  
'too dry and not sweet enough and || I'm busy helping Sothe prepare for  
Oscar could've done much better'?" || his next food-collecting excursion."

"Oh, come on! || "Oh, come on!  
You know I didn't mean it like that." || You can't spare a moment for me?"

"Yeah? Well—" Mist suddenly || "It will take much more than  
leaned over and poked Boyd's shoulder. || one moment to even get out the bow,  
" _Whoops_! I didn't mean it like _that_!" || let alone start to teach you anything  
she said in a singsong voice, || about how to use or hold it.  
starting to skip away merrily. || Now, let me go help Sothe."

"Mist!" Boyd called out. || "Leo!" Edward yelled.  
He grabbed her arm roughly, || He grabbed his arm roughly,  
making the girl yelp in surprise. || making the archer let out a yelp.

Titania leaped to intervene, || Nolan leaped to intervene,  
but the scene had devolved || but the scene had devolved  
already into a physical scuffle. || already into a physical scuffle.

"Hey!" Titania yelled. || "Hey!" Nolan yelled.  
"What's all this about?" || "What's all this about?"

Her commanding voice || His commanding voice  
drove the other two into silence. || drove the other two into silence.

At last, Boyd spoke up. || Finally, Edward spoke up.  
"Mist started it!" || "It's all Leo's fault!"

"And then who continued it? || "Look, that doesn't matter.  
Boyd, you're just as responsible as Mist. || We really can't be fighting each other;  
And Mist—you were goading him. || we're struggling to survive as is,  
That was not nice on your part." || even without any infighting."

"Sorry, Titania!" || "Sorry, Nolan."  
both offending people chorused. || both offending people chorused.

The axe-wielder frowned. || The axe-wielder frowned.  
"This isn't the first time that || "This isn't the first time that  
you two have fought. || you two have fought.  
'Sorry' isn't always going to cut it."|| 'Sorry' won't undo any damage."

"It won't happen again," || "It won't happen again,"  
Mist apologized. || Leonardo said.  
"Well… as long as Boyd doesn't try || "Er… as long as Edward agrees not  
anything funny, like he normally does." || to bother me with ridiculous requests."

"What's that supposed to mean?" || "What do you mean, 'ridiculous'?"  
interjected Boyd, reaching toward || interjected Edward, reaching to  
Mist to wheel her around. || grab Leonardo's shoulder.

" _Ahem_ ," || " _Guys_ ,"  
Titania cleared her voice ominously. || Nolan said with a frustrated tone.

The other two glanced at Titania || The other two glanced at Nolan  
before simultaneously turning around || before simultaneously turning around  
and fleeing the scene. || and fleeing the scene.

"Hey!" Titania yelled, exasperated. || "What?" Nolan asked, confused.

"We'll behave better next time, Titania!" || "You're giving us the disapproving stare  
Mist said hurriedly as she ran. || that old people give children,"  
"I promise! And so does Boyd!" || Edward explained tactlessly.

Titania sighed and watched them run off, || Nolan sighed and watched them run off,  
but decided not to give chase. || but decided not to give chase.  
Such was the life of the adoptive mother || Such was the life of the adoptive father  
of the Greil Mercenaries. || of the Dawn Brigade.

* * *

 _Published August 14, 2015  
_


	6. Gregarious

**Gregarious  
** **Blazing Sword || Awakening**

As Serra sauntered into || As Virion sauntered into  
the mess hall, she heard || the mess hall, he heard  
loud groans from those || loud groans from those  
sitting at the tables. || sitting at the tables.

"What's wrong?" she asked. || "What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Did something happen?" || "Did something happen?"

The room immediately fell || The room immediately fell  
into an awkward silence. || into an awkward silence.

"Are you all rendered || "Are you all rendered  
so speechless by my || so speechless by my  
beauty and radiance?" || beauty and radiance?"

The room remained silent || The room remained silent  
except for a cough that || except for a cough that  
sounded suspiciously like || sounded suspiciously like  
someone saying " _Actually,_ || someone saying " _Actually,_  
 _by your annoyingness_ ," || _by your annoyingness_ ,"  
but Serra ignored that, || but Virion ignored that,  
instead taking a seat || instead taking a seat  
next to Erk. || next to Sully.

"Hiya, there, Erk!" Serra yelled. || "O beauteous lady," Virion crooned.  
"Mind telling me what's going on || "Would your graceful lips be so kind  
that's making everyone || as to tell me the cause of  
so groany today?" || our army's distress?"

Erk looked at her askance. || Sully looked at him askance.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, || " _You_ came in and caused  
I'd rather not." || our 'distress.'"

"Really, you won't even || "Me? Do tell. I don't know  
tell little old me about it? || what you're talking about!  
I'm just a naïve innocent priestess!" || I am a magnificent, inspiring archer!"

Erk's face contorted in || Sully took a deep breath  
frustration before he took a || to try to calm down, but after  
deep breath to calm down. || a moment, she snapped at him.

"Serra, please. || "Ruffles, you dolt!  
It's just that most of || It's exactly that kind of  
us do not appreciate || fancy-pants language  
your haughty demeanor || and way of speaking that  
and boisterous elocution." || makes us all so frustrated!"

"Wh… what?" Serra exclaimed. || "You wound me!" Virion cried.  
"Erk, you would say such a || "Is my manner of speaking  
mean thing to me?" || as repulsive as that?"

"I…" Erk stuttered out. || "Yes!" Sully responded.  
"Serra, I apologize. || "Now, shut up and eat  
I didn't mean to make || your meal before I you  
you upset. Here, you can || make me actually want to  
have some of my dessert." || shove a lance in your face!"

"Oh, hooray! You're so nice, Erk!" || "Oh, as you command, fair damsel,"  
Serra said as she turned || Virion said as he turned  
back towards the table. || back towards the table.  
Erk sighed exasperatedly, || When he spoke no further,  
but at least she stayed silent. || Sully breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

 _Published November 14, 2015  
_


	7. Protection

**Protection  
Blazing Sword || Awakening  
**

"Lord Brother?" || "Um… Severa?"  
a young woman riding a horse asked. || a young woman clutching a bow asked.

Raven, a mercenary with a || Severa, a mercenary with a  
perpetual frown, turned towards her. || perpetual frown, turned towards her.  
"Priscilla? What's wrong?" || "Oh, what is it now, Noire?"  
he asked. || she asked.

"I'm… frightened," Priscilla said. || "I'm… frightened," Noire replied.  
"This battle has been going on for || "This battle has been going on for  
for so long now, and I feel exhausted. || for so long now, and I feel exhausted.  
I feel that I might die any at moment." || I feel that I might die at any moment."

Raven sighed. "Priscilla, look. || Severa sighed. "Oh, come on!  
You're capable with tomes; you're || You can use your bow fine; you're  
strong enough to defend yourself. || strong enough to defend yourself.  
What do you want me to do || What do you want me to do  
about your tiredness?" || about your tiredness?"

Priscilla looked down awkwardly. || Noire shuffled her feet quietly.  
"Um… If we could fight side-by-side, || "Um… If we could fight side-by-side,  
with you watching out for me, || with you watching out for me,  
I would feel so much better." || I would feel so much better."

Raven just stared blankly || Severa just stared blankly  
at her for a moment. || at her for a moment.  
"Priscilla, you want me to fight || "Really, Noire, you want me to  
alongside you?" He sighed. "Still, || baby you? …Oh, fine, if I must—  
you won't let this go, will you?" || but only since you're so weak."

Glancing around to make sure || Glancing around to make sure  
that no enemy was approaching, || that no enemy was approaching,  
Raven approached the valkyrie. || Severa approached the sniper.

"Well, let's go," he said curtly. "If all || "Let's go, then, already!" Severa said.  
goes well, we'll be done soon. || "Let's just get this done with!  
Let's go over there, where it seems || It looks like there's a lot of fighting  
there's still fighting to do." || still to be done over there."  
He took the reins of Priscilla's horse || She took Noire's arm and started to  
and led it across the battlefield. || lead her across the battlefield.

"Wait, we're going back || "Wait, we're going back  
 _into_ the fighting?" || _into_ the fighting?"

"Look, if you're tired, I'm going || "What? I thought you wanted me  
to help end the fighting quicker. || to help end the fighting quicker!  
Do you want me to bring you || Do you want me to bring you  
with me or leave you behind? || with me or leave you behind?  
I can't do both." || I can't do both!"

Instead of answering, however, || Instead of answering, however,  
Priscilla gasped and tore the reins || Noire gasped and shoved Severa  
from Raven's hands, causing him to || harshly aside, causing her to stumble  
stumble to the side. || awkwardly to the side.

"Priscilla? What's wrong?" || "Hey! What's your problem?"

His question was answered when || Her question was answered when  
a javelin went whizzing by, || a javelin went whizzing by,  
straight into the ground where Raven || straight into the ground where Severa  
was standing a moment ago. || was standing a moment ago.

Priscilla's face hardened || " _Blood and thunder!_ "  
as she quickly pulled out an Elfire tome, || Noire yelled, brandishing her bow and  
turning towards the cavalier who had || turning towards the cavalier who had  
thrown the javelin. || thrown the javelin.

With a rush of protectiveness || With a rush of protectiveness  
towards her brother, Priscilla summoned || towards her friend, Noire nocked an  
a column of flame from her tome, || arrow in her bow with a flourish,  
and it rushed towards the aggressor. || and loosed it towards the aggressor.

With that, the cavalier was || With that, the cavalier was  
knocked firmly off her horse, || knocked firmly off her horse,  
both of them falling to the ground || both of them falling to the ground  
in a cloud of dust. || in a cloud of dust.

Priscilla took a deep breath, || Noire breathed out heavily,  
trying to calm herself after || trying to calm herself after  
that adrenaline rush. || that adrenaline rush.  
She looked towards Raven, || She looked towards Severa,  
who was staring back in surprise. || who was staring back in surprise.

After an awkward moment, || "And after all that talk about  
Priscilla said, "Um… I suppose I || _me_ protecting _you_!" Severa said.  
ought to go with you, then. You || "You're definitely coming with me  
must be just as tired as I am, || to fight everyone over there.  
if you did not notice that cavalier. || You're not the only one who needs  
I need to watch your back, || someone to watch over her.  
not just you protect me." || Don't think so selfishly!"

Raven frowned, but grudgingly said, || "Oh," Noire said, "am I truly strong  
"Fair enough. I suppose I'll concede || enough? If you really think so, I guess  
we _both_ need to protect each other." || we _both_ need to protect each other."

* * *

 _Published December 20, 2015  
_


	8. Amnesia

**Amnesia  
Blazing Sword || Awakening**

A young man woke up, || A hooded figure awoke,  
thrashing about due to || thrashing about due to  
some nightmare. || some nightmare.

"So you're finally awake," || "So you're awake now,"  
a low, rumbling voice said. || a high, piercing voice said.  
"How are you feeling? || "I hope you're ready  
You've had a rough day." || to answer my questions."

The response was || The response was  
a quiet moan. || a quiet moan.

"Focus, lad. I'm Captain Fargus, the || "Great. Well, my name is Maribelle,  
leader of a band of pirates. || and I am Lissa's best friend.  
I found you lying on the pier at || You'll forgive me for finding your  
the Port of Badon, bloodied || sudden appearance in a field  
and unconscious. || alamingly unusual.  
If you don't mind me asking, || Before we continue, allow me to  
what's your name?" || confirm your name?"

There was some shifting || There was some shifting  
on the bed as the || on the bed as the  
barely-awake youth stirred. || barely-awake youth stirred.  
"Ugh… Can't remember… || "My name's Robin; I told  
Started with a D, I think." || you that earlier, I thought."

"Hmm," Fargus said. || "Yes," Maribelle said.  
"Let's call you Dart, for now, || "But Frederick has reported  
until you can remember. || that you could not recall  
But if you can't remember that, || it when you woke up. Now, may  
I suppose I can't expect || you please recount the  
anything more about your past?" || tale of how you appeared here?"

Dart paused before saying, || Robin paused before saying,  
"I'm really sorry, Captain, but || "I'm really sorry, Maribelle, but  
there's nothing at all that I can || there's nothing at all that I can  
remember, 'side from a fuzzy || remember before I was awoken  
memory of collapsing in Badon." || by Chrom and Lissa in that field."

"Hmm… Well, we can't || "Hmph! Unfortunately,  
just turn our backs on || darling Lissa seems to  
a troubled laddie like you. || have already decided that  
Take as much time as you || you're joining us as part of  
need to recover. If you still can't || the Shepherds. But be aware that  
remember anything after || I plan to watch you closely  
a week or two, why don't || So don't even think about  
you join me and my crew?" || trying to cause harm to her."

Dart grinned. || Robin sighed.  
"Thank you, Captain Fargus, for || "Well, I suppose I can understand  
saving my life and for your offer. || your concern. There isn't anything  
Let me take a little time to || I can say right now to prove  
think it over, though." || I have nothing to hide."

Fargus smiled and ruffled Dart's || Maribelle frowned and stood up.  
hair. "Of course, laddie. Still, || "If you refuse to talk, I don't  
you probably still need || suppose I can do much.  
quite a bit of rest. I'll get || Very well, I shall leave you  
going now, but call out if you || for now. But if you remember  
need anything; one of my || anything, I want to be the  
boys will be right over. || first to hear about it.  
Good night." || Good night."

With that, Fargus left || With that, Maribelle left  
Dart's bed as Dart || Robin's bed as Robin  
slid back into a || slid back into a  
sleeping position. || sleeping position.

 _Well_ , the amnesiac thought, || _Well_ , the amnesiac thought,  
 _it seems to me there'd be_ || _let's try to be optimistic.  
worse people to work under. _|| _I'll have someone to watch  
I very well might join this crew. _|| _my back in battle all the time._

* * *

 _Published June 5, 2016  
_


End file.
